Dishabiliophobia
by Kuroi Garyuu
Summary: Kurt doesn't like undressing in front of other people; how will Blaine convince him to anyway? Klaine fluff in a dressing room. One-shot.


**A/N: This was originally going to be part of my one-shot series story, but I liked it too much so it gets its own title! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dishabiliophobia<strong> (the fear of undressing in front of someone)

"How about these?" Blaine asked, holding up a pair of bright purple stretch jeans. Kurt dragged his eyes away from the discounted clothing rack he was currently sorting through. His eyes widened.

"You can't be serious?" His mouth fell open. Despite Blaine's sexual orientation—_more with the labels!_ He thought—being gay and him being proud of the way he was, his boyfriend usually shied away from the blatant acknowledgement or actions that showed his orientation—except for the occasional hand holding in public—even if his closest friends couldn't care less what gender individual he liked. Now, however, Blaine was pushing his self-imposed line.

"Honey, I wouldn't even wear those," Kurt sighed and walked over to take the jeans from his boyfriend's outstretched fingers. He felt the material. It was good; soft enough to not chaff, and stretchy enough to cover Blaine's gorgeous ass that Kurt occasionally glanced at whenever his boyfriend left a room or twirled around during a dance. He knew he didn't have to be shy about doing so, but he wasn't quite comfortable with Blaine knowing he was checking him out all the time.

"But aren't they awesome!" Blaine said, his eyes lighting up like a little kid's on Christmas morning. His nod was so vigorous Kurt swore his head would fall off.

"Try them on, then." Kurt handed the clothes back.

"You wanna try those on?" Blaine nodded towards the small pile of clothing draped over Kurt's arm.

"Yeah," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine by the sleeve of his shirt and dragging them over to the dressing room. It was one of those joint spaces—men and women sharing—so there ended up being a short line, most of the people being women and their daughters searching for summer attire.

A woman towards the end of the row finally opened the wooden door and walked out with an armload of dresses of hideous colours. Kurt grimaced when the woman headed directly to the register to purchase them.

"C'mon," Blaine said and nudged Kurt towards the back of the hallway. "Let's go."

Kurt looked around wildly and tensed, feeling Blaine's hand on his back gently probing him to the dressing room. _What was Blaine doing?_

"I…I'm not sure about this," Kurt stammered. "I...don't like dressing in front of others." This hadn't been a problem before, ever. While his girl friends didn't mind changing their clothes in front of him (especially after the time Tina couldn't get herself out of the sleek black dress she was convinced wouldn't fit—it hadn't—or when Britney had thought the pair of pants with cupcakes on them was really a shirt—which resulted in a pair of sheers, the fire department, a very confused blonde-haired former Cheerio, and some very momentous pictures on Mercedes phone), Kurt always made excuses why he would wait till they were done before changing his own clothes. Even when he was a kicker for the McKinley football team, he waited until everyone left the locker room before taking a shower and slipping on his designer jacket and pants. Now, though, he had a boyfriend, and while he thoroughly enjoyed their make out sessions, he deliberately made sure their hands and mouths were kept over their shirts and pants. He didn't want Blaine to _see_ him.

Blaine shrugged. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off his legs.

"Yeah," Kurt murmured. "On you." He knew he was supposed to be trying on clothes but the view was just too distracting. Blaine's ass looked ever better without his pants on; his white boxers, accentuating Blaine's figure, had little green four-leaf clovers on them. (Blaine called them his "lucky boxers" because Kurt had given them to him; Kurt had rolled his eyes and said he wasn't going to date someone who didn't at least wear quality fabrics on their body. The clovers had been chosen because Kurt thought they were very "Blaine.")

It was a good thing, though, that Blaine was known for being oblivious because right now Kurt was shamefully staring at his boyfriend's body. His toned legs, his ass that was currently directly in his view as Blaine bent down to pull the snug purple jeans over his lower half. He watched as Blaine wiggled the pants over his hips—_Oh my!—_and turned around, buttoning the bronze coin at the base of his waist. Kurt barely registered the fact that his arms were still full of clothes.

"Well?" Blaine asked, smiling. He held out his arms and twirled a bit. "They feel pretty good," he said, running his hands down his thighs. Kurt gulped. "And I do _love_ the colour." Blaine posed in front of the mirror, hands on hips. Kurt's eyes met Blaine's in the mirror and then drifted lower, a little lower than they should have.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, turning back around. Kurt's eyes snapped back to Blaine's.

"They're…nice," Kurt said softly, desperately hoping Blaine hadn't noticed his drifting eyes. Blaine only smiled, before looking at the clothing Kurt was still holding. He nodded towards the pile in Kurt's arms.

"You gonna try any of those on?" He asked.

_Damn_, Kurt thought. "Uhm, yeah." He gently hung up the clothes on the hooks on the wall. _I need to stall_, he thought. He took his time searching through them, very aware of his boyfriend's eyes on his back. _Maybe if he took too long deciding, Blaine would leave._

"Try this on first." Blaine's arm had snaked around Kurt and plucked a dark green shirt from its hanger. Kurt had immediately loved the shirt when he had found it on the rack; he honestly couldn't wait to try it on.

"Do you need my help?"

Kurt whipped around to see a smirk slide onto Blaine's face, his eyes glowing a bit as they slowly moved down Kurt's chest before returning to his face. Kurt could feel a blush flowering on his neck.

"N…no. I'm good." Why was he stuttering? It was just Blaine—a gorgeous Blaine. And it was just a shirt—a beautiful shirt. He shouldn't be nervous. _Okay_, he thought. _I can do this_. He breathed in slowly through his nose and sighed. He reached up slowly to unbutton his top, the silver buttons flashing in the mirror behind Blaine. He felt his hands shake as he moved to the next button.

"Are you all right?" Blaine asked softly, gently pulling Kurt's hands away from his shirt and wrapping them in his own. "Kurt?" Blaine brought a hand to Kurt's face and lifted his chin, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. He stroked the skin with his fingers.

"Yeah, of course," Kurt said, his voice a little higher than normal. "Why…why do you ask?"

Blaine frowned slightly. "You're shaking," he said, looking down at the shivering hands in his grasp. "Do you want me to step out while you change?" Blaine looked back up at Kurt. His expression didn't change but a knowing look entered his eyes.

"I don't want…I'm just not used to…" Kurt muttered, resting his chin in the hand that still cradled his face. Blaine smiled encouragingly, now taking Kurt's hands in both of his.

"I just…don't like…people…seeing me." Kurt's blush spread across his cheeks.

Blaine's eyes softened. "I'm sure you're beautiful," he said, glancing once at Kurt's face, before slowly moving his hands to the buttons on his boyfriend's shirt. He could feel Kurt tense, but was glad when he didn't pull away.

"Blaine…" Kurt said.

Blaine didn't say anything, just kept moving his fingers deftly down the front of the shirt, taking care to peel back the fabric, exposing the milky white skin underneath. He gasped softly when a good expanse of Kurt's chest was exposed. He had been right; the boy really was beautiful.

"See?" Blaine said, leaning forward and placing a feathery kiss over Kurt's heart. "You are beautiful."

Kurt sighed under Blaine's fingers, and relaxed under his touch. Blaine smiled against Kurt's skin and resumed undoing the buttons, kissing his way down his boyfriend's chest as skin was uncovered. Goosebumps alighted where his lips were placed. He felt Kurt shiver—in pleasure—as his lips continued on their path. Soon, all the buttons were undone.

Blaine lifted his face back to Kurt's, whose blush was slowly fading from his cheeks despite being half undressed in front of his boyfriend. Kurt smiled, and leaned into Blaine's hands, which were still resting on his bare waist, and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "So are you," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^<br>**


End file.
